Questions for the jellicles!
by loveydovey14
Summary: See inside for details. Mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Some questions I've been dying to ask the jellicles! I'll try to make this funny.**_

**1) Who is your idol?/Who do you admire the most?**

*Munkustrap* This may seem odd, but, I do admire the strong leadership of Queen Elizabeth I. She took down the entire spanish armada!

*Tugger***** Elvis Presley. I spent countless hours as a kitten watching old tv shows with him dancing and singing. I learned how to shake my hips from him! Man, he had one heck of a pelvis!

*Bombalurina* Marilyn Monroe. She was beautiful, sassy, sexy, seductive, everything I wanted to be as a kitten. I think I am most, no ALL of those things now!

*Mistoffelees* Hard to choose. I have to say it's a tie between Harry Houdini and David Copperfield. Both are/were very good magicians and illusionists. I've studied their tricks, done their tricks, and based some of my tricks off of theirs.

*Rumpleteazer* Bonnie Parker. One o'the best female criminals of the 1930's! I guess that Clyde fellow 'elped a li'l, but she could'a done wi'out 'im!

*Mungojerrie* Santa Clause. Stop laughing! Think about it! He can sneak into every 'ouse on the planet and not be detected! And when he leaves, he doesn' leave a trace that he was there! Granted he _leaves_ things instead'a _takin' _things, but he'd still make one hell of a burgler!

*Alonzo* I have to agree with Tugger, Elvis was one rockin' dude!

*Skimbleshanks* Tama the railway cat over in Japan. She's the station master and operating officer, fer cryin' out loud! How could I not model my life after her?

*Jennyanydots* Martha Stewart. She's a strong, independant woman who's accompolished so many great things in her life! I read her magazines.

*Etcetera* TUGGER!

**2) What was your biggest mistake?/What was your most embarrassing moment?**

*Munkustrap* One time I decided to sleep in and be late for patrol duty. When I got up, everyone told me a human garbage man came. They said they all hid, but the garbage man caught Pouncival and took him to the shelter. I rescued him, thank goodness. Now I keep and alarm clock in my den.

*Tugger* When I was younger, me and Munk were returning home from a fight with Macavity. It started to pour rain, so we stayed in a carboard box in an alleyway for the night. When we woke up, a bunch of alley toms were making kissy faces at us and asking if we got any good "stuff" last night. I realized Munk and I must've rolled over in the night and slept next to each other, our sides touching. They thought we were gay! Of course they got a good ass kickin' afterwards.

*Demeter* Dating Macavity. I was young and stupid, and I didn't know what I was doing. Plus his paws were cold.

*Mungojerrie* Eating this 'UGE burrito fo' breakfast this mornin'. Don't go in our den, it smells.

*Rumpleteazer* Letting Jerrie eat that entire burrito fo' breakfast.

*Mistoffelees* One time I was going to zap Tugger with lightning. He was in the clearing looking at himself in a mirror (what a narcissistic jerk), so I stood behind him and shouted "Hey Tugger!" As he turned around, I shot lighting out of my paws. Unfortunatly, the lighting bounced off his mirror, and hit me! I was charred and humiliated! To make matter's worse, my crush was there. (NO, I am not telling you who she is!) Then, as if that weren't enough, I got in trouble with Munkustrap for trying to shoot Tugger with my lightning.

*Admetus* I used to have a crush on Exotica for a while. One time I saw what I thought was her sitting on top of a trash pile, and I snuck up behind her a put my paws over her eyes and said "Guess who, hot stuff?" She said calmly, "Admetus, you know I'm dating Alonzo?" I turned white when I heard her voice. It wasn't Exotica! It was CASSANDRA! I thought it was Exotica from the back view because she was completley brown, like Cassandra. I was MORTIFIED!

**3) If you were any other animal, what would you be?**

*Munkustrap* An elephant. They're very protective of their herds and go to great lengths to protect it.

*Tugger* A lion. Duh.

*Mistoffelees* A chameleon. I've been working on my invisibility spell for some time now, but I can't quite get it just right. A chameleon can change colors to match anywhere without trying!

*Victoria* A swan. They're so graceful and beautiful.

*Jemima* A canary. They are always lovely to listen to.

*Pouncival* A parrot. Then I could anoy everybody by repeating what they say all day! Teehee!

*Tumblebrutus* Don't tell anybody, but I want to be a wolf. I know we cats are suppossed to hate dogs and any member of the dog family, but wolves are pretty powerful creatures, I'll admit, and it would be cool to prowl the forest and score kill that's bigger than you, like a moose.

*Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer* Racoons! Nature's burglars!

**4) How many roads must a man walk down?**

*Munkustrap* I don't care much for Peter, Paul, and Mary.

*Old D* You must walk down many roads to get to the Heaviside Lair.

*Demeter* As many as it takes to get away from Macavity.

*Skimbleshanks* Why walk when you can take the train?

*Pouncival* Ooh, I love that song!

*Electra* How many do ya have?

*Tugger* Twenty-seven

**Well, that's it for now! If you want to ask the jellicles a question, for a specific Jellicle or the whole bunch, I can create a chapter 2! R&R! No mean comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2! Questions form MacavityManiac**

**1) What was your favorite song in the jellicle ball?**

*Munkustrap* I really liked conducting "The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles" not because I sung most of it, but it was catchy and fun.

*Tugger* Mine of course!

*Coricopat and Tantomile* "The Moments of Happiness" was very touching, and Jemima has a good soprano voice.

*Victoria* "Magical Mr. Mistoffelees." Tugger sings most of it!

*Jellylorum* "Gus the theatre cat" I love Gus, and what better way to respect your elders than by giving them their own song?

*Electra* "Jellicle songs for jellicle cats" It's the only song where I get a solo!

*Etcetera* "The Rum Tum Tugger"! Yay Tuggy!

**2) What is your favorite style of dance?**

*Tugger* Does shaking your hips a lot count as dancing?

*Mistoffelees and Victoria* Ballet. Definatley.

*Tumblebrutus* Freestyle!

*Asparagus* Breakdancing, although Munkustrap thinks it's a disgrace to the dancing world, I still like it.

*Skimbleshanks* I may be Scottish, but I do enjoy Irish stepdancing.

*Etcetera* Whatever dance Tugger is in to!

*Jemima* Whatever dance is really trending. I'm trying to be "in".

**3) Who's your favorite jellicle?**

*Munkustrap* Demeter

*Tugger* Bomba

*Cassandra* Alonzo

*Plato* Victoria

*Tantomile* Mungojerrie

*Jennyanydots* Skimbleshanks

*Pouncival* Jemima

*Old D* I have no favorite. I love all the jellicles as much as I love Munkustrap and Tugger, who are my sons.

**4) What was the coolest thing you've ever done?**

*Pouncival* I told a joke to Jellylorum once, and she laughed so hard cream came out her nose!

*Jemima* I went up against a chihuahua once...and won.

*Plato* I once climbed to the top of a 40 foot tree, and made it down without the fire department's help!

*Mistoffelees* I produced seven kittens out of a hat...and an iguana. I told Tugger not to put that in my song.

*Munkustrap* My owner loves extreme sports, so one time he took me skydiving. I was horrified at first, but it turned out to be real fun!

*Exotica* I got to be in a commercial! My human won a radio contest, so we both got to star in a commercial about Febreeze.

*Cassandra* My human works at an aquarium, so one time she brought me there, and I got to pet a dolphin!

**Questions from Latte-The-Cat**

**1) What is your guilty pleasure?**

*Tugger* I watch girly shows like _ICarly_, _and Eastenders_.

*Munkustrap* I boogie alone when no one is watching.

*Mistoffelees* I have a 6 year old human owner who makes me play tea party and dress up a lot, and quite frankly, I do enjoy it. I feel sophisticated when she puts me in a top hat. She makes real tea too.

*Tumblebrutus* I have a big poster of Katy Perry in my den that I like to kiss and pretend she's real.

**2) What is your opinion on Tugger's flirtatious habits?**

*Munkustrap* I wish he would tone it down a little.

*Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, and Victoria* I LOVE IT!

*Pouncival and Tumblebrutus* Can he teach us how to do that?

*Jennyanydots* He's going to have a lot of illegitimate kittens if he's not careful!

*Demeter* We all know what **I **think of Tugger!

*Bombalurina* He's hot!

*Mistoffelees* Well, it makes him...different from the rest of us. I wish he had chosen a different way to be different though.

**3) What annoys you the most?**

*Munkustrap* Breaking up kitten fights. They're usually about something silly.

*Mistoffelees* Getting a magic trick or spell wrong.

*Tugger* Not being able to flirt with queens.

*Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer* Gettin' caught when we're lootin'.

*Pouncival* Getting a lecture from Jellylorum (my mother) on whatever bad thing I did. And getting grounded.

**Keep 'em comin' people! You guys got some interesting questions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3! Just to let you all know, if I can't think of answers for any questions you guys ask, I won't include them. But I will make sure at least one or two of your Q's get answered!**

**Questions from Rowena-Arum.**

**1) What's your opinion on Grizabella?**

*Munkustrap* I didn't trust her at first, even though she was my mother, but I'm glad she got chosen to be reborn.

*Tugger* Me and my mom were never close, and I got really peeved at her for leaving the tribe and making Old D take care of me, Munk and Mac, and for interrupting my song. But, she is my mother, and I suppose if anyone was to be given a second chance at life, she would have been the first pick.

*Mistoffelees* I never met her until the ball. I had only heard about her. I was rather curious about her at first, because I had just graduated to tomhood two weeks before hand. I knew she wasn't very trustworthy, but I sensed some good inside her. She didn't seem too bad.

*Victoria* I didn't care if she "abandoned" the tribe, she was still a jellicle, and I could tell that she was begging for forgivness. Fortunately, me and Jemima could see that. I think all cats deserve second chances.

*Jennyanydots* It's a shame what happened to her. She and I grew up as kittens. I was very mad when she left us, and my trust for her was broken for a while, which is why you can see me pull back the kittens from her in the movie. I secretly wanted her back in the tribe, and I was very happy whne she was allowed back.

**2) What does your owner do?**

*Tugger* I'm owned by a teenage girl named Tanya. She likes to flirt with boys, watch _Eastenders,_ and she's an artist. She draws me alot. (Really captures my good side too!)

*Mistoffelees* Like I said in chapter 2, I am owned by a little 6-year-old girl who likes to play dress up and tea party. She's your total stereotypical 6-year-old blonde.

*Munkustrap* I live with my 30-year-old owner. He likes extreme sports, like river rafting, snowboarding, and bungee-jumping. When he's not about trying to kill himself, (or more importantly, ME, because sometimes he likes to take me with him) he stays in our bachelor apartment most of the time and watches TV.

*Pouncival and Tumblebrutus* We are owned by a 7-year-old named Chad and a 10-year-old named Eric. They play hockey, basketball, baseball, soccer, any sport you can think of. And play sports video games. A lot of the time we join them on their trampoline.

*Skimbleshanks* I am owned by a 16-year-old lass named Ash, short for Ashley. She's a complete tomboy, and likes riding 'er skateboard, or playin' violent video games. She likes to design clothes though. She made me the waistcoat I'm wearin' now.

**3) Who is your favorite modern singer?/What is your favorite band? (I added the 2nd one, Rowena)**

*Pouncival* Lady Gaga!

*Tumblebrutus* Katy perry.

*Tugger* The Back-eyed Peas

*Bombalurina* Fergie

*Jemima* Taylor Swift

*Electra* Bon Jovi

*Mistoffelees* Ke$ha. Yes. I like Ke$ha. Don't judge me!

*Alonzo* KISS

**Question from Mungo'sLittleTeazer**

**What is your most precious possesion?**

*Munkustrap* This picture of me, Tugger, Old Dueteronomy, Grizabella before she left us, and Macavity before he turned evil. It's the only photo of us as a complete family.

*Tugger* My bagpipes.

*Mistoffelees* My magic hat. It can store up to infinity objects in there, and even keeps food fresh!

*Coricopat and Tantomile* Our book of spells.

*Demeter* It USED to be my virginity, until I was raped by Macavity, but now that I've lost it, I guess my new possesion is my collar, which Munkustrap gave to me as a present before we mated to each other.

*Rumpleteazer* My pearls, o' course! Jerrie snatched 'em fo' me the firs' nigh' we went theivin' together.

**Question from JellicleJuggalo**

**If you could trade places with another jellicle for a certain amount of time, who would you pick?**

*Munkustrap* Maybe Mistoffelees. Having magical powers would be pretty cool.

*Exotica* Bomba. She's got a main role in the movie, and I'm only seen on screen for 5 seconds at a time every 30 minutes.

*Demeter* Tantomile would be cool. I'd like to read minds and have telekenisis and see in the future and stuff like that.


End file.
